This invention relates generally to a portable cabinet equipped for rolling movement over a surface with an appendage housed inside, said device having separate, compartmentalized trays or containers for receiving, organizing, storing and transporting a plurality of collectible items for holiday such as ornaments, strands of lights, and related accessories, as well as for hobbies and crafts. As the popularity of holiday tree decorating grows dramatically, the need arose for a convenient and practical means to receive, organize, store and transport delicate collectibles.
In the past, delicate collectible items, lighting, and related accessories for the holiday have been stored in large plastic storage containers wherein the contents thereof cannot be secure from damage or breakage. There are no separate compartments or dividers to prevent contents from shifting, breaking or being destroyed.
The prior art is replete with reference to various types of organizers and portable storage devices. The prior art is not designed, intended, or adaptable for holiday, hobby, and crafting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,418, to Goldstein, is directed to a carrying case for information and product samples. This case is particularly adapted for artwork or other similar, substantially flat material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,711, to Schmid, relates to a portable display case comprising a pair of containers detachably connected to each other. Each container has a hingably connected cover portion that may be laid flat to support the compartment in a vertical position allowing display of goods contained therein.
None of these prior art patents relate to a portable cabinet and organizer with separate, compartmentalized trays or containers adaptable for receiving, organizing, storing and transporting a plurality of delicate collectibles.
The present invention meets these special objectives by a unique design and assembly. The manner by which such objectives are achieved will become apparent upon reading the following Specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.